Dick Grayson
Dick Grayson was born to a well known circus family, The Flying Graysons. He grew up learning acrobatics and performing. He had two loving parents in John and Mary Grayson and a life he loved. All of this changed when he was 10. Zucco, a small time mobster, asked the circus owner for ‘protection’ money. When he refused to pay Zucco sabotaged the Grayson act by cutting the wires on the trapeze. John and Mary fell to their deaths right before young Dick’s eyes. In that moment his life changed forever. Bruce Wayne, a local billionaire, saw himself in the young boy, having witnessed his parents’ murder as well. Bruce took in the young boy as his ward. Dick moved into Wayne Manor and adjusted to his new life as the ward of a billionaire. One day while exploring the manor Dick entered Bruce’s office, the one place he’d been told not to. He stumbled on a secret passageway and went through it. He discovered a secret Bruce had been keeping…he was the Batman! Dick confronted Bruce and begged to be his sidekick. Bruce initially refused but relented. He suspected Dick would do this with or without him and he figured it would be better if he trained the boy. With that Robin was born. Dick spent the next several years at Bruce’s side…Batman and Robin…the dynamic duo. When he was 14 he decided he needed to be a hero away from Batman. He figured other kid heroes felt the same way and so with the help of Speedy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad he formed a jr. Justice League of sorts which they called the Teen Titans. By the time he was 16 Dick had found another interest as well…Batgirl Barbara Gordon. The two began dating on and off for the next couple of years. When he was 18 Dick realized he had become his own man and he no longer followed Batman blindly. This led to Bruce firing Dick and taking on a new Robin, Jason Todd. Dick set off on his own and took on the new alter ego of Nightwing. While in college Dick had several girlfriends but the most serious was fellow Teen Titan Kori/Starfire. They became so serious Dick proposed to Kori. Dick Grayson being engaged to an alien caused a massive public uproar but didn’t faze Dick. He was set to marry Kori until their friend Raven, who was possessed at the time, showed up at the wedding and killed the priest. Dick and Kori came to the decision they were not meant to be married and eventually broke up altogether. Dick dropped out of college and joined the police academy. After graduating he became a police officer for the Bludhaven PD. This also helped him be on the inside and gather intel for his Nightwing activities. It was during this time he reconciled with Barbara again. It was also during this time he met a young girl named Kara Zor-El, a Kryptonian that had recently arrived on Earth. Dick befriended the young alien and took her under his wing as a big brother of sorts. Dick proposed to Barbara and they focused on building a life together, although he also spent a fair amount of time rescuing Kara from herself. She had turned out to be a rebellious teenager and he caught her at several illegal raves and managed to keep her from getting arrested. Dick eventually left Bludhaven and returned to Gotham. He came back to be in the same city as Barbara trying to save their strained relationship. It eventually became clear the distance hadn’t been the issue and after a 3 year engagement they broke up. Dick started to focus on building a life for himself but he also found himself spending more and more time with the now 18 year old Kara. Dick slowly began to realize he had loved Kara for years, but due to her young age would never admit it to himself. Even at 18 Dick still felt she, being 10 years his junior, was too young for him. Dick tried to keep Kara at a distance even as she continued to make advances on him. Kara became infected with dark power from Circe and Darkseid and became Dark Supergirl. During this time her behavior became erratic and she tried to rape Dick. He did manage to fight off her advances but became very concerned about her well being. When Dark Supergirl staged an attack on Downtown Gotham Dick knew he had no choice but to fight her. Before he got the chance he was attacked by Dark Superboy, who tried to strangle him to death. The sight of Dick dying and her love for him was enough to bring Kara back. She saved Dick and confessed how deep her love for him ran. Before Dick could admit his feelings for Kara, Conner kissed him, transferring the dark energy into his body and sucking out his soul, which Circe trapped. Dick’s body became little more than a soulless shell. During this time Dick did tell Kara he loved her but he also carried on an affair with Conner. He told Kara about his relationship with Conner, who was still controlled by Circe as well, and insisted he needed both a man and a woman to be happy. Kara was so blinded by love that she agreed to this arrangement for awhile, but it quickly took it’s toll on her and she and Dick broke up. Dick continued his relationship with Conner until he found out Kara was pregnant with their child. He reconciled with Kara but found himself drawn to Conner. Dick’s soul was eventually able to free itself and return to its body. Once Dick was in control again and aware of the hurt he caused those he loved, especially Kara, he rushed to her. He confessed his love for her for real and found out she was pregnant. He proposed marriage and she accepted. A short time later Dick and Kara’s first child, Kira Martha Grayson, was born. Once she was old enough to travel they went to Guana Island and Dick and Kara were married. Not long after Kara was called away on a mission. While she was in Greece Dick stayed home with Kira. Bruce gave him a job as head of the Wayne Foundation and Dick focused on his job and raising his daughter. During this time Dick and Kira became very close. When Kara returned Dick knew something was wrong. She finally admitted she had an affair with Hal Jordan while she was in Greece. Dick, devastated and betrayed, took Kira and left. Dick was heartbroken but also angry. To get back at Kara he began dating Bette Kane. Dick never really loved Bette but he knew she had feelings for him and it was a great way to get revenge on Kara. Besides, in his mind his marriage was over. Dick was forced to work with Kara when they took down crime lord Nicholas Soros. During a confrontation Soros fired a gun at Dick. Kara jumped in front of the bullet, not knowing it was a Green K bullet. Once he took Soros down he rushed Kara to STAR LABS. As Kara fought for her life Dick knew he still loved her and had to give her a second chance. When she recovered the two reconciled and eventually got their marriage back on track. During a family vacation to Australia Dick and Kara decided to have another baby. On the same vacation it came out that a sex tape of Kara and Hal had leaked. Dick traced the leak back to Barbara, who had filmed the tape without Kara or Hal knowing. Dick was furious with Barbara for trying to sabotage his marriage and for publically embarrassing Kara. He ended his friendship with her, realizing his marriage would never be solid unless he did. It didn’t take long for Kara to get pregnant again and a few months later Kora Jane Grayson was born after a very tough delivery, which nearly killed Kara. Dick and Kara agreed that Kora would be their last child. Dick and Kara let a fairly quiet life raising their daughters until one day Lena Luthor showed up. Dick didn’t know who Lena was at first. She introduced herself as Tess Mercer and appealed to Dick for a job. She proved herself quickly with her keen business savvy and became Dick’s personal assistant. It was also around this time a mysterious new enemy arrived in Gotham. During an attack Dick went to fight alongside Kara, Kristen, and Conner. Kara got lured away from the group and locked in a room with red sun lamps, rendering her powerless. The mysterious enemy shot and killed Kara. Dick heard his wife’s cry for help but got to her too late. He carried her bloody body out and she was rushed to STAR Labs but it was no good. Dick’s wife was dead. Before Dick could even lay his wife to rest her body vanished, leading to even more heartbreak for the now widowed father of two. In the wake of Kara’s death, Tess was only too happy to pick up the pieces and console Dick. She stepped in as a mother for his girls and a lover and business partner for him. It wasn’t long before she convinced the grieving man to propose. Tess has some other news as well. She was pregnant with Dick’s child. The convenience of this whole situation was not lost on Bruce. After some digging he found out Tess Mercer was really Lena Luthor. Not only that, Lena had been the one that killed Kara. Nightwing went to confront Lena about Supergirl’s murder but Lena gained the upper hand. She revealed her true plan was to create an heir for Dick, marry him, have him change his will, then murder him so she inherited the Wayne Foundation. After revealing her plans to Nightwing she pushed him off a roof. Dick was plummeting to certain death when he felt someone grab him midair. It was Supergirl! Kara’s body had been taken by Lex Luthor, who provided her with a heart transplant to save her. He knew he was Lena’s ultimate target and wanted Supergirl’s protection. Supergirl apprehended Lena and took her to Lex. Afterwards Dick and Kara returned to the Batcave. They needed a plan to bring Kara Grayson home, since to the world she was presumed dead. They decided that Dick would ‘find’ her in the middle east. Kara flew to a meeting point and waited. Dick boarded the Wayne Jet unaware he had a guest. His Earth 3 counterpart had stowed away and staged a sneak attack, capturing him. When the plane landed Dick 3 hid Dick and stepped into his life. When Dick 3 met up with Kara she felt like something was different but she also knew she’d been gone for quite awhile and Dick had been through a lot. She returned home with him while Dick stayed tied up in the middle east. Dick 3 forced Kara to do several things she was not at ease with, including various sexual acts and even stripping at Angel Wing, a local club. It became too much for Kara and she decided she was going to leave him. Just as Kara was planning to file for divorce, Dick managed to free himself and make his way home to his family. Dick took his life back and found out the whole thing had been set up by Lena. Dick vowed to get custody of their child, only to be told Lena had miscarried. Dick and Kara finally resumed their normal lives. They purchased a farm in Smallville for vacations and enjoy living a quiet existence, still as much in love as ever. Category:Grayson Family Category:Bat Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Extended Super Family Category:Versions of Dick Grayson